


Tigress

by ofmightyopposites



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry, bamf!Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmightyopposites/pseuds/ofmightyopposites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take much thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tigress

It doesn't take much thought,  
signing up for the class,  
especially after _him_.  
Jim from IT.  
She was strong.  
 _Is_ strong.  
She doesn't count.  
 _DOES_.  
  
They call to confirm  
before she realises  
she's signed up.  
  
The first night,  
it is all she can do  
to not leave the building,  
flushed red, and ashamed  
of her distinct lack  
of coordination.  
Give her bodies--dead ones--  
and she is an expert.  
Professional.  
Precise.  
  
Present her with live ones  
from whom she is to defend herself,  
and she wants to run.  
Run far. Run _fast_.  
But it is no longer time  
for meek kitten  
Molly Hooper.  
  
After a couple of weeks,  
she hits back.  
Hard.  
Knocks an opponent  
to the ground.  
Almost apologises.  
Doesn't.  
Isn't supposed to.  
Doesn't want to.  
The instructor is impressed,  
but not as impressed  
as her student.  
  
 _"You've improved._  
 _You're stronger."_  
  
After a few months,  
Molly Hooper  
is a tigress.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I owe many thanks to Ricechex for being lovely, supportive, and reading through things I babble on about and telling me they aren't entirely disastrous. Or disastrous at all. Also, I appreciate commentary, as that'll let me know if I should try to continue this...thing.


End file.
